1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyclically operable clutches or drive transmissions for transmitting a drive to a cyclically operable mechanism, such as a data printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cyclically operable clutches of the above type generally comprise a ratchet wheel and a clutch dog engageable with such wheel. One of these elements forms the driving element and the other the driven element of the clutch. When a drive is to be effected, the clutch dog is engaged with a tooth of the ratchet wheel to establish the drive, and after acertain increment of rotation, generally a complete revolution, the clutch dog is released and the mechanism brought to rest. Such clutches are engaged and disengaged instantaneously, causing a severe shock to be transmitted to the driven mechanism at both the start and the completion of a cycle. Unfortunately, such sudden starting occurs when inertia and starting friction of the driven mechanism is at a peak. Likewise, stopping usually occurs when momentum of the driven mechanism is at a high level.